The Nista of the servants
by Adhit P
Summary: Sang Earl mencari Sebastian yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun siapa sangka ia akan menemukan kenistaan para pelayan? R&R! Author baru balik


Yak, saya kembali readers-readers tercinta. Gak ada yang kangen kan? Oke kita putus.

Abaikan teks diatas. Gak usah panjang-panjang ah, makan kalimat :v

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Suatu pagi yang cerah... Di kediaman Phantomhive. Semua berjalan normal seperti biasa. Mey-Rin menghancurkan piring, Bard meledakan dapur, Finny merusak kebun, dan Tanaka minum teh dengan senyuman khasnya..

Ya. Sangat 'normal' bagi mereka. Dan sangat luar biasa bagi orang biasa macam kita.

Sang Earl muda terbangun dari tidurnya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bangun saat mendengar kata : "PS3 DIJADIIN SERIBU RUPIAH"? ...seems salah teks, maaf.

Replay.

Sang Earl muda terbangun dari tidurnya.

TOK TOK TOK.

Ada ketukan di pintu. "Tuan Muda, ini teh Lady Grey*1 untuk teh pagi ini." ucap Sebastian, sang butler seraya meletakan teh ke cangkir.

-skip time-

Siang mulai mendekat. Tepatnya, sekarang jam 11 pagi di Inggris. Ciel Phantomhive, sang Earl muda memanggil Sebastian untuk meminta snack jam 11 atau biasa disebut 'Elevenses'*2.

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

Lonceng yang biasa digunakan untuk memanggil Sebastian sudah dibunyikan berkali-kali. Namun sosok sang butler belum terlihat.

"Tch, kemana sih butler setan bodoh itu?" gumam Ciel. Ia mencari sang butler ke kamarnya.. Tidak ada. Ke dapur? Tidak ada. Mungkin main dengan kucing di halaman manor? Tidak juga..

"ARGH, Butler setan idiot itu kemana sih?!" Ciel mulai kesal.

PRAANG

...'Pasti Mey-Rin' pikirnya. Lalu dia mendatangi asal sumber suara tersebut. Benar saja. Satu set cangkir teh impor dari Italia hancur. 'Ah, mungkin Mey-Rin tahu dimana si butler bego itu' pikirnya. "Hey, Mey-Rin. Apa kau lihat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel. "E-eh?! Tu-Tuan Muda?! S-Sebastian?! Ti-tidak Tuan Muda!" ucap Mey-Rin dengan sedikit gagap karena kaget. "Hm... Baiklah, kalau ketemu. Bilang padaku." ucap Ciel sambil jalan pergi mencari lagi.

Tenenet tenenet teneneneeet(?)

Suara apa itu? Kereta nyasar? Author sekarat? Readers bosen? Atau... Apakah itu suara dari tempat Sebastian berada?

Ciel perlahan-lahan mendekati sumber suara tersebut.. Dan ternyata.. Bard... Sedang merekam diri sendiri... Yang main piano.

Tenononet tenonet(?)

"Pergi ke Amerika~ bersama Bard's Cola(?)~ Terbang ke Amerika~ dan bertemu Obamaaaaaaa~"

Ciel cengo. Author cengo. Mungkin readers juga. BARD NYANYI LAGU APA ITU?!

Ciel yang melihat hal itu perlahan-lahan mundur menjauhi TKP. Nista abis, koki disini malah nyanyi gajelas. Itulah yang mungkin dipikirkan Ciel saat itu.

"Sial... Kenapa malah adanya si Bard bodoh itu... Dan kenapa dia nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri..." gumam Ciel bingung. Author juga bingung. Kenapa ya nulisnya jadi ngaco gini. /abaikan/

Ciel terpaksa kembali mencari sang butler yang hilang. Kemanakah sang butler perfek itu pergi? Wallahualam. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. ...seems ini teksnya Khaz*n*h Tr*ns 7.(?)

Jreeeeng jreeeeng(?)

Suara aneh lagi. Ciel kembali mendekatinya lagi. Kali ini dia sudah menyiapkan mental kuat, fisik sehat, dan kesiapan iman. Author terlihat kayang dan readers terlihat bosan.. Sumber suara itu...

Tanaka.

Tanaka yang berbentuk chibi itu main gitar. Dengan wig dan janggut imitasi.

"Darah tua~ darahnya para manula~~" nyanyi Tanaka yang tiba-tiba ganti lagu. Genjreeeeeng "Taman tak berbunga, bagai hidup tanpa cinta~~"

TANAKA JADI BANG HAJI RHOMA IRAMA.

Ciel melongo. Author asmanya kambuh. Readers makin bosan. Tanaka makin menjadi-jadi.

"Astaghfirullah. Inalillahi. Subhanallah." gumam Ciel pelan. Wait, sejak kapan Ciel itu muslim? /author dibunuh/

Ciel semakin stress melihat banyak hal gila semakin menjadi-jadi di manornya.

Tapi Ciel tidak menyerah untuk mencari Sebastian sang Butler setan mesum. Dia terus berjalan melewati semua tangga, pintu, bahkan menginjak kaki sendiri hingga tersandung.

Tenenenenenenenet(?)

Nah. Suara aneh muncul lagi. Kira-kira apakah ini suara yang dihasilkan Sebastian? Ciel kembali mengecek sumber suara nista tersebut. Dan hasilnya...

Sebastian. Yang merekam diri sendiri.

"Iya iyalah. Iya iyalah. Senam yang iya iyalah. Kaki kanan ke depan, kaki kiri ke depan.. Bisa jalan! Senam yang iya iyalah. Tekuk lutut, dua-duanya.. Bisa duduk! Senam yang iya iyalah. Angkat tangan ke depan, beberapa kali lambaikan.. Orang datang! Senam yang iya iyalah. Saat orang datang, wajahnya terlalu dekat.. Menyebalkan! Senam yang iya iyalah. Lalala lululu. Menyenangkan! Cubit iyalah sakit, jongkok iyalah rendah, kentut iyalah bau, duit kok enggak? Iya iyalah. Iya iyalah. Senam yang iya iyalah.."

SEBASTIAN SENAM YANG IYA IYALAH

...Ciel terdiam. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya, lalu menjedotkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sudah cukup. Sudah terlalu banyak kenistaan yang terjadi di hari itu. Mulai dari Bard, Tanaka, dan Sebastian juga...

Akhirnya, kenistaan demi kenistaan yang dilakukan oleh para pelayan membuat Ciel makin stress.

Sekian.

Gimana? Tambah kacau ya? Kalo ada ide, sy bikin multichap .w.

Yang udah nunggu fic saya yang satu lagi, maaf ya. Sy gak ada ide ;w;

Reviews, faves are so appreciated w

Ide? Mention/DM ke adhit_p12 .w.

Jaa nee~~~


End file.
